


whiskey kisses for everyone

by Ahria



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Community: 7snogs, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her worst decisions always happen when she's drunk.  Alcohol makes temptation too easy to give in to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey kisses for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lust (7 sins challenge for 7snogs on livejournal)
> 
> Title and opening quote taken from the poem [little beast](http://theysaid.livejournal.com/835680.html)  
> by Richard Siken.
> 
> Huge thanks to Grue for beta'ing this for me.

>  The fact of his pulse,  
> the way he pulled his body in, out of shyness or shame or a desire  
>       not to disturb the air around him.  
> Everyone could see the way his muscles worked,  
>                                      the way we look like animals,  
>                                                                     his skin barely keeping him inside.

* * *

The dishwasher repair man had threatened to quit after Sheldon had suggested he must have learned his skills from a bunch of monkeys at the zoo.  Leonard had kicked him out and ordered he _stay_ out for at least two hours.  He’d shown up at Penny’s door a moment after the yelling had stopped.

“It’s not my fault the man doesn’t know how to do his job.” Sheldon muttered sullenly from the chair and Penny couldn’t help rolling her eyes at him.

Over the next hour, she drained her second bottle of wine while pouring slutty Cube Libres down the scientist’s throat.  Head lolling against the back of the chair, Sheldon sighed deeply.

“Penny?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you constantly disregard my express desire to abstain from alcohol?”

She watched his words float around the room, foreign and a bit fuzzy.  The thought made her laugh, eyes watering as she rocked backwards. 

“Sorry,” she said after a moment.  “What?”

He gave her that look of his- the one that told her he was annoyed and maybe a little disappointed.  She frowned at him, wondering when the hell she had started caring what that whack-a-doodle from across the hall thought about her.  She hated how the thought of one more person being disappointed in her made her chest hurt.  This train of thought was dangerous and more than a little Not Okay. 

Penny hopped to her feet and stumbled towards the fridge.

“Why do you always put alcohol in my drink even though I ask you not to?”

She turned to stare at him as she pulled the vodka from the freezer.

“You knew?”

“Penny.” He said her name like an admonishment and she knew it should annoy her, but she got distracted at the way his lips were moving.  Shaking herself, she took a swig of liquor.  “I have an IQ that can’t be adequately measured.  Obviously I can taste the difference between diet Coke and a Cube Libre.”

“Then why did you drink it?” she asked, sitting precariously on the arm of the sofa.  She took another drink of vodka.

 “A courteous guest drinks what they’re offered.” He answered as though it were it the most obvious thing the world.  “Although a gracious host is supposed to serve what is requested.”

Penny couldn’t help it- she laughed at him again, covering her mouth with her free hand and sliding to the carpet.

“Without the trappings of social convention and cultural mores, we would descend into anarchy!”

She wiped tears from her cheeks and nodded agreement (even if she had no idea what he was talking about).  Sheldon huffed at her but didn’t point out that she hadn’t answered his question.  If Penny were being honest, she couldn’t say exactly what made her get him drunk at every opportunity.  It was funny and he was _Sheldon_ and she had to win sometimes. 

She watched him for a minute, admiring his wiry frame.  For some reason it was easy for her to forget how tall he was.  She’d always liked tall guys, Leonard notwithstanding.  She’d always liked Sheldon’s hands too.  They were as quick as his mouth, flying over keyboards and writing lengthy equations on whiteboards.  She wondered what else those fingers would be good at.  Penny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts away.  She would not imagine those hands on her body, those fingers stroking- Nope.  Back into Not Okay territory.  She looked at him again and felt the punch-pull of desire right in the gut. 

She didn’t let herself think as she abandoned the bottle liquor on the floor and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.  He gaped at her, hands fluttering in the air at her sides as though he didn’t know what to do with them. 

Before he could say anything, she leaned forward and kissed him.  He didn’t move.  Undeterred, she pressed kisses down his jaw, pausing to gently nip his ear lobe.  His whole body jerked and she felt him growing hard beneath her.

 Sheldon dropped his head to the back of the chair, eyes screwed shut.

“What’cha doin’?” she asked.

“The Vulcan practice of Kolinahr.” He answered tightly.

She wiggled experimentally against him and smiled.

“Am I helping?” she asked brightly.

“No.” he ground out.  She kissed his unyielding mouth again before sliding down to rest on the floor between his legs.  It was easy to unzip his slacks and tug them down just enough to rub him through his tighty-whiteys.  Penny was remarkably pleased when it seemed to make him stop breathing.

“You still with me, Sheldon?” she asked, pausing her ministrations to look at his face.  His eyes were still closed.

“Infidelity is a violation of both of our relationship agreements.” He said softly.

“I didn’t sign a relationship agreement.” She said as she slid her fingers under the elastic of his underwear.  “Lift up a little.” She ordered, waiting until he complied to pull his underwear to his knees. 

Without giving either of them time to think, she wrapped one hand around the base of his erection and slid her mouth over the head.  He let out a startled sound and tried not to let his hips buck.  Penny’s mouth was relentless; sucking him in as deep as she could, tongue swirling around the head of his cock at every pass. 

“Penny.” He whispered, panicked fingers tapping against the arm chair.  “Penny, I-“

“Mmm-hmm.” She moaned, making sure it vibrated through him.  He snatched her free hand into his own, their fingers tangling as he came.  She stayed with him, keeping pace until the last shudder went out of him.  She knew it wouldn’t take him long but was just a little disappointed that it was over. 

Gently she pulled away and helped him fix his clothes.  She crawled back onto to his lap and was met with a hard stare.  Penny couldn’t read the emotion in it.

“Why did you do that?” he asked her calmly, expression confused. 

She shrugged.

“’Cause I’m drunk and it sounded fun.  Besides, it’s something I’m actually good at.”

Something changed in his expression- she thought maybe it was the line of his mouth or the narrowing of his eyes- and knew she didn’t like whatever conclusion he’d come to.

“This was an exercise in self worth.” He said slowly, his eyes dropping from her face.

“What?” she wrinkled her nose.  “Absolutely not.  I don’t-“she broke off, frustrated.

“I understand perfectly.  I was another male companion you used for personal validation.”

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

“You weren’t just some guy, Sheldon.  I-“ she took a deep breath.  “I think about you more then I should.”

She watched him study her for a while longer, refusing to look away.

“I find you very distracting, Penny.” He said finally.  She smiled and took his hand.  She knew how much trouble this was going to cause but for now, she decided not to think about it.  After all, not thinking was her strong suit.


End file.
